


Strata

by cap_n_avengers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Balti w sumie też, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Laura doradzała, M/M, Plot Twists, Sad, Suicide, ale w sumie jednak pisałam sama, wymyślone z koleżanką Nul
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się stanie, gdy wszyscy się dowiedzą, co zrobił Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Niebetowane

\- Co się stało?!  
\- Derek go znalazł. Próbował uratować, ale… Ale było za późno. Stiles odszedł. Zostawił list, ale… nie potrafię go przeczytać. Nie teraz. Nie dam rady - powiedział szeryf, wręczając Scottowi list pożegnalny swojego syna. - Pewnie będziesz chciał się dowiedzieć dlaczego to zrobił. Oddaj mi go po przeczytaniu - dodał, a McCall tylko potaknął, biorąc do ręki kartkę.

 

 

_Drogi Tato, drodzy Przyjaciele,_

 

_przepraszam, że to zrobiłem, ale już nie dawałem rady. To wszystko, co działo się w mojej głowie po tym, jak nogitsune został pokonany… Po prostu nie mogłem. To było za wiele. Wciąż widziałem wszystko, co działo się, kiedy on był we mnie. Ciągle miałem koszmary o tym, że on wciąż we mnie jest i zmusza mnie bym zabił Was wszystkich. Czasami… Czasami wydawało mi się, że on nigdy nie opuścił mojego ciała. Kiedy patrzyłem w lustro… Nie widziałem siebie, widziałem jego. Potwora. A może po prostu się nim stałem? Nie potrafię tego stwierdzić. Często też zdarzało się, że nie wiedziałem, czy to jawa, czy sen. Przepraszam, to było dla mnie za wiele. Nie chciałem nikogo tym martwić. Każdy z Was miał większe problemy niż ja i nogitsune we mnie, którego prawdopodobnie nie było, ale tego też już nie umiem stwierdzić. Jeszcze raz bardzo Was przepraszam. Ciebie, Tato i Was, moi drodzy Przyjaciele. Nie chcę, żebyście byli smutni z mojego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś sobie beze mnie poradzicie. Wierzę w to. Jesteście silni._

 

_Stiles_

__

 

Scottowi leciały łzy czytając pożegnalny list Stilesa, a po skończeniu go było z nim gorzej. Oddał list tacie Stilesa i pobiegł do swojego domu, gdzie czekał już na niego Liam. Dzisiaj była pełnia i, tak jak zawsze, przybył do Scotta, żeby ten w razie czego mu pomógł. A i tak McCall już mówił, że idzie mu coraz lepiej.  
\- Scott? - zapytał, kiedy zobaczył zapłakanego przyjaciela. - Scott, co się stało?  
Zdziwiło go jego zachowanie, musiało stać się coś naprawdę poważnego, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby starszy nastolatek płakał.  
Brunet całkowcie zapomniał o dzisiejszej pełni. Zresztą co mu się dziwić. Właśnie się dowiedział, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ba, ktoś, kto był dla niego jak brat, popełnił samobójstwo i nic mu nie powiedział o swoich problemach.  
\- Liam, ja… - zaczął łamiącym się głosem. - Opowiem ci w domu, dobrze? - zaproponował, a blondyn tylko skinął głową. Zaraz weszli do środka i od razu udali się do pokoju bruneta. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy przerywanej tylko coraz głośniejszym łkaniem Scotta. Liam w końcu zdecydował się go przytulić.  
\- Scott, może mogę jakoś pomóc. Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć co się stało - szepnął.  
\- Nie możesz pomóc. Stiles… On… - słowa utkwiły mu w gadle.  
\- Stiles? Co z nim? - zapytał poddenerwowany Dunbar. Musiało stać się coś bardzo poważnego.  
\- On… nie żyje - wysłowił się w końcu.  
Do Liama te słowa dotarły powoli. Jak to Stiles nie żyje? Dlaczego? Co się stało? Jednak nie wiedział, czy pytać o to Scotta. Już wystarczająco był załamany.  
\- Popełnił samobójstwo. Nie powiedział mi o swoich problemach - McCall łkał dalej.  
\- Scott… Tak cholernie mi przykro - powiedział cicho blondyn. To było okropne. Stracić tak nagle bliską ci osobę.  
\- Wiem - powiedział brunet. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego nic nie powiedział. To znaczy… Uważał, że nasze problemy są ważniejsze. Cholera! - nagle podniósł głos i wstał. Pełnia zaczynała działać. Zawarczał, a Liam trochę się przeraził.  
\- Jak on mógł pomyśleć, że jego problemy są mniej ważne od tych naszych?! - z rozpaczy przeszedł w złość, przez co zaczął się przemieniać. - One były równie ważne. Ba! Ważniejsze, skoro przez nie się zabił!  
\- Scott, spokojnie. Musisz się uspokoić - Dunbar również wstał i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Jak mam się uspokoić?! Mój przyjaciel nie żyje do cholery jasnej - ryknął i przycisnął przerażonego chłopaka do ściany. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co robi.  
\- Jezu, Liam, przepraszam - wyszeptał. Od dawna nie był tak nieopanowany podczas pełni tak, jak dziś. Odsunął się od blondyna i usiadł na łóżku. Musiał się opanować. Złość powoli z powrotem zamieniła się w rozpacz. Nie dość, że stracił Stilesa, to jeszcze mógł skrzywdzić Dunbara.  
\- Idź do domu - poprosił cicho.  
\- Nie, nie mogę cię tak teraz zostawić - chłopak usiadł obok bruneta.  
\- Idź do domu - powtórzył. - Proszę. Świetnie sobie radzisz, więc mnie nie potrzebujesz i chciałbym zostać sam.  
\- Scott… - zaczął Liam, ale McCall mu przerwał.  
\- Po prostu idź do domu. Napawdę chciałbym zostać sam - powiedział zmęczonym głosem.  
\- Przyjdę jutro - wyszeptał chłopak i wstał, żeby opuścić dom McCallów.  
Scott położył się na łóżku, szlochając głośno.  
Liam słyszał to. Chciał wrócić, ale jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby alfa znowu się zdenerwował. Z westchnięciem ruszył w kierunku swojego domu.

Następnego dnia wpuściła go Melissa.  
\- Jest na górze, nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju od wieczora. Nie chce nawet ze mną rozmawiać - powiedziała. - Może ty spróbuj z nim pogadać - zaproponowała, na co Liam skinął głową i zaraz ruszył do pokoju Scotta. Zapukał do drzwi i wszedł po chwili, chociaż nie usłyszał pozwolenia.  
\- To ja, Liam - powiedział, ale nie musiał. Brunet go pewnie wyczuł. Spojrzał na alfę leżącego w swoim łóżku. Nie płakał. Wygladał jakby… Jakby nie żył. Chłopak pewnie by się przestraszył, że może rzeczywiście nie żyje, ale słyszał przecież bicie jego serca. Usiadł obok niego. Scott w ogóle nie zareagował na jego przybycie. Nawet nie podniósł głowy. Było źle. Naprawdę źle. Po chwili położył się twarzą zwróconą do niego. Wzrok starszego wilkołaka był wręcz przerażający. Wydawał się martwy. Jakby Scott był martwy wewnętrznie, ale jego ciało wciąż żyło. Niewiarygodne co może zrobić z tobą śmierć bliskiej osoby.  
\- Scott? Scott, słyszysz mnie? - zapytał. Może on był po prostu “nieobecny”? Myślami był gdzie indziej? Kiedy chłopak stracił nadzieję, że uda mu się chociaż zamienić dwa słowa ze swoim alfą, ten odezwał się bardzo cicho.  
\- Słyszę. Idź do domu, nie chcę, żebyś oglądał mnie w takim stanie.  
Wiedział, że będzie trudno, ale powinien postarać się chociaż spróbować żyć normalnie, jeśli tak się jeszcze dało. Dla Liama. Był jego alfą. Beta nie powinien widzieć go w takim stanie. Załamanego. Nie powinien próbować go pocieszać. To on był od tego. Tak samo jak powinien zadbać o wszystkich. Lepiej pilnować, czy na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. Wtedy by do tego nie doszło. Ale… Stiles wydawał się być w porządku. Nie pachniał smutkiem czy strachem ani załamaniem. Musiał to dobrze ukrywać.  
Nie, McCall, przestań się usprawiedliwiać. Zawiodłeś. Zawiodłeś na całej linii, powrócił w myślach do okrutnej rzeczywistości. Nie był bohaterem. Nie po tym, gdy nie dopilnował swojej watahy. Jak miał wychować, pomóc becie, gdy nawet nie zauważył, że JEGO NAJLEPSZY PRZYJACIEL ma problem? A raczej miał.  
\- Idź do domu - poprosił cicho, gdy zauważył, że Liam nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
\- Nie. Nie zostawię cię tak. Ty mi pomagasz, gdy mam problem, prawda? - zapytał, a Scott słabo potaknął. - Więc ja pomogę tobie. Będę tu z tobą siedział, bo prawdę mówiąc nie do końca wiem, co powinienem zrobić.  
\- Powinieneś wrócić do domu.  
\- Nie - odparł stanowczo. - Nie zostawię cię samego w takim stanie. Będziesz musiał mnie wykopać i przywiązać łańcuchem do drzewa, jeśli chcesz się mnie pozbyć.  
\- No dobrze, zostań - powiedział cicho Scott. - Liam? Czy ja mogę… no wiesz, przytulić się do ciebie? Tak po prostu? - zapytał po chwili cicho i trochę nieśmiało.  
\- Jasne - odparł szeptem blondyn i po chwili w swoich ramionach miał alfę. - Spałeś chociaż trochę w nocy? - zapytał, a starszy nastolatek pokręcił tylko głową wtuloną w jego pierś. - To prześpij się teraz. Sen pomaga. Czasem niewiele, ale jednak.  
Scott już nic nie odpowiedział. Spał, czując się jakby trochę lepiej w ramionach swojej bety. Ale czy powinien tak się czuć, kiedy Stiles był martwy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane

Derek nie wiedział jak się czuć. Nie mógł mu pomóc. Cholera, chciał go nawet ugryźć, żeby tylko przeżył. Ale było już za późno. Wciąż miał tę scenę w głowie

 

_\- Stiles? Jesteś w domu? - zapytał, kiedy wszedł do domu Stilinskich. Szeryfa nie było w domu, pewnie siedział na nocnej zmianie. Drzwi były otwarte, co wydało mu się dziwne. W pewnym momencie poczuł niepokojący zapach. Zapach krwi. Po cichu udał się w jego kierunku. Słyszał słąbnące bicie serca. Zdecydował się przyspieszyć. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju Stilesa. Stamtąd bowiem dochodził ten zapach. Kiedy wszedł do środka zobaczył ledwo żywego nastolatka i opakowania po lekach oraz zakrwawione nadgarstki._   
_\- Stiles, cholera! Coś ty narobił?! - krzyknął, czym prędzej rzucając się w kierunku chłopaka. - Zostań ze mną, słyszysz?! Zostań ze mną - powiedział drżącym głosem i wyjął telefon, żeby zadzwonić na pogotowie._   
_\- Odejdź - wymamrotał cicho._   
_\- Nie ma mowy - Derek wybrał numer na pogotowie. A co jeśli Stiles nie dożyje ich przyjazdu? Co jeśli jedynym sposobem, żeby on preżył będzie ugryzienie go? Zrobi to. Cholera, czas i jednocześnie życie tego chłopaka uciekało mu przez palce. Tak, zrobi to. Przemieni go. Ale najpierw musi wezwać pomoc._   
_\- No dalej, niech ktoś odbierze - poganiał._   
_\- Dodzwoniłeś się pod numer alarmowy, w czym mogę pomóc? - usłyszał damski głos po drugiej stronie telefonu. Ale usłyszał coś jeszcze. A właściwie jego brak. Brak bicia serca Stilesa._

 

W szpitalu udawał, że go to nie obchodziło. No może nie do końca o to mu chodziło i też nie do końca mu tak wyszło, ale nie zachowywał się jakby było to dla niego wielką tragedią. A było.  
Tak samo było przed ojcem Stilesa. I przed Peterem. Oraz innymi. Udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku. Że wcale nie rozrywa mu to serca i nie czuje się winny tego, że nie uratował nastolatka. Scott i reszta przyjaciół Stilinskiego pewnie wiedzą, że ten nie żyje. Dziwiło go trochę to, że McCall nie przyszedł na niego nakrzyczeć, że mu nie pomógł, że nie dał rady go uratować. Na pewno był załamany po śmierci przyjaciela i dlatego. Pewnie jeszcze przyjdzie do niego i mu to wszystko wygarnie. Być może stanie się to na pogrzebie. Hale miał zamiar się na nim pojawić.  
Usiadł na kanapie przytłoczony tym wszystkim. Żałował, że nie wyznał Stilesowi swoich uczuć. Poczuł w oczach piekące łzy, gdy usłyszał, że Peter wrócił. Musiał się ogarnąć i udawać dalej, że nic się nie stało.  
\- Czuję twoje emocje - powiedział starszy Hale. - Wiem, że starasz się ukryć, że czułeś coś do tego dzieciaka, ale marnie ci to idzie - mruknął. - Trzeba było mu to wyznać, a nie ubolewać, że nie możesz mu tego powiedzieć, bo umarł. I ubolewać, bo umarł.  
\- Peter, przysięgam, że jeśli się nie zamkniesz to ci przywalę - warknął Derek.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Nagle pan wrażliwy się znalazł. Zgaduję, że mogę się spodziewać wzruszającego przemówienia na pogrzebie - dodał Peter i brunet zrobił to, o czym mówił. Przywalił mu.

***

Szeryf siedział sam w domu i pił. Wziął wolne w pracy. Wszyscy rozumieli. Niełatwo jest po śmierci swojego dziecka. W końcu postanowiła odwiedzić go Melissa. Chciała zobaczyć jak on sobie radzi.  
\- Musisz odstawić ten alkohol - powiedziała. - Jack Daniels nie załatwi wszystkich problemów. Słuchaj, ja wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale… Ale musisz załatwić pogrzeb i wszystko. Oczywiście mogę pomóc. Jeśli tylko chcesz - usiadła obok niego i chwyciła jego dłoń. Mężczyzna milczał. W sumie lepsze to, gdyby miał wybuchnąć złością i skrzyczeć mamę Scotta, która chciała tylko pomóc.  
\- Może i nie załatwi, ale jakoś tak… Jakoś tak mniej mnie obchodzi co się dzieje teraz - wybełkotał po dłuższej chwili i zaraz zatzymał Melissę, która próbowała mu zabrać alkohol.  
\- Zostaw - powiedział, ale ona zdążyła już odstawić whisky.  
\- Powinieneś się przespać, już późno - zauważyła i pomogła mu wstać z krzesła, żeby zaprowadzić go do sypialni.  
\- Nie pójdę tam - zaprotestował. Nie chciał spać niedaleko pokoju, gdzie zabił się jego syn. W ogóle nie chciał przebywać w tym domu. Sprzeda go. O ile uda mu się kiedyś wytrzeźwieć.  
\- Chodźmy więc na kanapę - zaproponowała kobieta i ruszyła w stronę salonu, prowadząc za sobą pijanego mężczyznę. Posadziła go na kanapie i podała mu koc.  
\- Idź spać - powiedziała, a mężczyzna położył się. - Dobranoc - dodała i westchnęła.  
\- Dobranoc Claudio - wymamrotał szeryf, gdy zamknął oczy.

***

Każdy przyjął to inaczej. Kirze było smutno i trochę płakała. Malia nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę stało, ale jednak udało jej się nie zapłakać. Lydia krzyczała.  
Jednak wszyscy chcieli jednego. Zobaczyć się ze Scottem. Wiedzieli, że on i szeryf cierpią najbardziej. A ojciec Stilesa… Wiedzieli jaki jest. Że czasem pije, więc pewnie właśnie teraz to robi. Na razie lepiej go nie odwiedzać.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane

Kiedy Scott się obudził, Liam wciąż przy nim był i tulił go do siebie. Blondyn spał. Chłopak mruknął coś cicho, kiedy McCall próbował uwolnić się z jego objęć i po chwili obudził się.  
\- O, Scott, nie śpisz już - powiedział zaspany i musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie zapytać ‘Jak się czujesz?’. Lepiej było na razie nie pytać. Jak udało mu się zauważyć, było już dosyć ciemno. Musiał nastać wieczór.  
\- Nie. Nie śpię od kilku minut. Wybacz, że cię obudziłem - wyszeptał.  
\- Nie szkodzi - powiedział Dunbar i puścił bruneta, gdy zorientował się, że wciąż go tulił.  
\- Liam, dziękuję, że ze mną zostałeś - szepnął Scott i zdecydował się pocałować chłopaka w policzek.  
\- Nie ma za co - mruknął zarumieniony po pocałunku beta.  
\- Jest - powiedział McCall.  
\- Mam zostać na noc? - zapytał Liam, a alfa tylko pokiwał głową i ponownie się do niego przytulił. Potrzebował ciepła, bliskości, pocieszenia… a Liam mógł mu to zapewnić.  
\- Mam przestać? - spytał po chwili brunet.

\- Nie, nie musisz - wyszeptał Dunbar.

***

Kiedy Melissa weszła w nocy do pokoju swojego syna, zobaczyła śpiących i wtulonych w siebie Scotta i Liama. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i okryła ich obu kocem. Następnie zeszła na dół. Wiedziała, że szeryf sam sobie ze wszystkim nie poradzi. Szczególnie kiedy będzie pijany.

***

\- Scott? - zapytał Liam, wchodząc do pokoju alfy. - Jesteś tutaj?  
Brunet poprawiał jeszcze muszkę. Za kilka minut mieli wychodzić na pogrzeb Stilesa.  
Wow, wygląsz seksownie w tym garniturze, pomyślał blondyn. Całe szczęście, że nie powiedział tego na głos. Był to raczej komplement, ale kto chciałby usłyszeć coś takiego, kiedy wybierał się na pogrzeb najlepszego przyjaciela?  
\- Jestem, możemy iść - powiedział spokojnie McCall. Bał się, że nie wytrzyma na pogrzebie. Miał wygłosić przemowę.  
\- Będę cały czas przy tobie - zapewnił Liam, widząc zmartwienie przyjaciela.  
Mama Scotta czekała na nich na dole. Nastolatkowie zeszli po schodach.  
\- Jedźmy - powiedziała i ruszyła do samochodu. Chłopacy poszli za nią. Obaj zajęli miejsce z tyłu.  
Na miejscu byli już prawie wszyscy. Kira. Malia. Lydia. Szeryf. Zjawił się nawet Danny, którego nie widzieli od dłuższego czasu.

Cała trójka wysiadła z samochodu.

\- Nie ma Dereka - zauważył Scott. Reszta przemilczała ten fakt. McCall czuł jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. To było za dużo. Chować Stilesa w tak młodym wieku. Jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś trzyma jego dłoń i delikatnie ją ściska.

\- Dasz radę - odezwał się głos osoby, która trzymała go za rękę. Liam. Zaraz podbiegła do nich Kira razem z Malią i Lydią, więc chłopak go puścił. Yukimura wręcz rzuciła się na Scotta, żeby go uściskać. Nie widzieli się od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Jak się trzymasz? - zapytała cicho, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Trochę lepiej - wyszeptał, co było prawdą. Tak było dzięki Liamowi, który siedział z nim przez ostatnie kilka dni. Brunetka spojrzała na blondyna z lekką zazdrością. To nie on powinien teraz być przy Scottcie, tylko ona. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego McCall wolał widzieć się z nim zamiast z nią. Dobrze jednak, że komukolwiek pozwolił przy sobie być.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na Liama.  
\- Dzięki, że przy nim byłeś - wyszeptała z delikatnym, trochę smutnym uśmiechem. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi.  
\- Chodźmy już, pogrzeb się zaczyna - odezwała się nagle Melissa i wszyscy ruszyli w stronę kościoła. W środku kobieta zajęła miejsce obok ojca Stilesa.  
Dunbar czuł narastający smutek i żal Scotta. Widział, że naprawdę niewiele brakowało, żeby się rozpłakał, dlatego złapał go za rękę. Brunet spojrzał na niego trochę niepewnie. Ostatnio bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, jednak wydawało mu się, że nie do końca było to tylko przyjacielskie zachowanie.  
\- Dasz radę - powtórzył beta, zajmując miejsce obok swojego alfy. Kira poczuła jakieś dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Jakby… ukłucie zazdrości?

***

 **  
**Scott miał przemawiać już za kilka minut. Liam cały czas trzymał go za rękę. W końcu jednak musiał go puścić. Kolej McCalla, aby przemawiać.  
\- Stiles był… - zaczął drżącym głosem, kiedy stanął na mównicy. - Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jedną z najbliższych mi osób. Znałem go od najmłodszych lat. Zawsze przy mnie był, gdy go potrzebowałem. I ja przy nim też. Mówiliśmy sobie o swoich problemach - urwał, żeby powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Dunbar wyczuł, że Scott zaraz będzie się obwiniał w swojej przemowie. Nie mógł mu na to pozwolić. Nagle poderwał się z miejsca, by znaleźć się zaraz obok bruneta.  
\- Scott chce powiedzieć, że wszyscy mogliśmy polegać na Stilesie. Tak samo jak mógł on polegać na nas. Był dobrym przyjacielem. Zawsze potrafił nas rozbawić, gdy byliśmy smutni. Wspierał nas. Był dobrym przyjacielem. Wszyscy zebrani tutaj na pewno bardzo za nim tęsknimy i chcielibyśmy, żeby do nas wrócił. Jednak mamy nadzieję, że jest on w lepszym świecie - powiedział Liam i odprowadził Scotta na miejsce, zauważając Dereka stojącego z tyłu.  
\- Nie dałem rady - szepnął starszy chłopak. - Przepraszam.  
\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Rozumiem, że ci ciężko. No już, wypłacz się - wyszeptał blondyn.  
\- Nie, Liam. Ja nie mogę. Ja…- nie dokończył, tylko zaczął cicho szlochać. Spojrzał jeszcze na szeryfa. Mężczyzna trzymał się lepiej od niego.  
Nagle poczuł, że ktoś go obejmuje. Obrócił głowę i ujrzał swoją betę. Ukrył twarz w jego szyi. Wiedział jak to wyglądało. Dziwnie. Jakby byli razem. Ale Scotta to nie obchodziło. Nie w tym momencie. Łkał najciszej jak umiał.  
Kira z Malią spojrzały po sobie z lekkim szokiem. To było trochę dziwne, że Liam tak tulił Scotta. Zbyt… nieplatoniczne.  
Melissa spojrzała na swojego syna i tego chłopca, który przebywał u nich ostatnio bardzo często. Widać było, że są sobie bliscy. Bardzo bliscy. Podejrzewała, że byli parą, tylko Scott jej o niczym nie powiedział.  
Po chwili jednak zwróciła swój wzrok na szeryfa, który otępiałym wzrokiem patrzył się na trumnę swojego syna. Przynajmniej tego dnia nie był pijany.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane

Po pogrzebie Scott razem z Liamem stali nad grobem Stilesa. Nagle zjawił się przy nich Derek.  
\- Przyszedłeś - odezwał się Scott. Oczy miał czerwone od płaczu. Hale tylko kiwnął głową. Po chwili zawahania przytulił chłopaka.  
\- Przepraszam, że nie udało mi się go uratować - szepnął głosem pełnym żalu.  
\- Nie twoja wina. To ja powinienem był zauważyć wcześniej - powiedział cicho alfa.  
\- Scott - wtrącił Liam. - Przestań się obwiniać. Nikt z nas nie zauważył, więc wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy tak samo winni - dodał, a pozostałe wilkołaki spojrzały na niego. Derek w końcu puścił Scotta.  
\- Ale jednak on był moim najlepszym przyjacielem... - McCall próbował się kłócić.  
\- Po prostu przestań. Albo obwiń także mnie - powiedział stanowczo blondyn. - Przecież ja także powinienem wyczuć jego emocje, prawda?  
  
\- Jak myślicie, o czym rozmawiają? - zapytała kitsune, stojąc kilkanaście metrów od grobu Stilesa.  
\- Scott się obwinia - rzuciła Malia.  
\- Podsłuchujesz ich? - spytała Lydia.  
\- Kira chciała wiedzieć, więc tak - Tate wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Może powinnyśmy mu powiedzieć, że to nie jego wina? - zaproponowała lisica.  
\- Liam próbuje, ale trochę marnie mu to idzie - odparła Malia.  
\- Więc właśnie. Dlatego myślę, że my także powinnyśmy mu to powiedzieć.  
\- Na razie lepiej się uciszmy, Scott tu idzie - szepnęła Martin.  
\- Dziękuję wam za przybycie - powiedział, kiedy do nich podszedł razem z Liamem. Derek gdzieś zniknął. McCall wymusił smutny uśmiech  
\- Nie musisz nam dziękować. Stiles był przecież naszym przyjacielem, czyż nie? - Lydia zabrała głos, a pozostałe dziewczyny się z nią zgodziły.  
\- Ale i tak dziękuję - spojrzał na nie wszystkie po kolei.  
\- Wpadniemy za kilka dni - powiedziała banshee na odchodne, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Scotta i zaraz ruszyła do swojego samochodu.  
\- To nie twoja wina - odezwała się nagle Malia, która zaraz także od nich odeszła. Kira podeszła bliżej swojego byłego chłopaka. Miiała żal do Scotta, że ten z nią zerwał, bo wciąż coś do niego czuła. Podejrzewała, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że spędział on ostatnio większość czasu z Liamem.  
\- Scott, może zostanę z tobą? - zaproponowała, łapiąc go delikatnie za dłoń.  
\- Nie trzeba. Dzisiejszy dzień na pewno był męczący. Wróć do domu i odpocznij - powiedział spokojnie brunet, patrząc jej w oczy. - W razie czego Liam pewnie będzie przy mnie, bo wątpię, żeby udało mi się go pozbyć - dodał, a Kira poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Puściła jego rękę i spojrzała szybko na blondyna, żeby zaraz z powrotem przenieść swój wzrok na McCalla.  
\- Och, no dobrze. To… ja już pójdę - powiedziała z lekkim bólem w głosie.

 

***

  
\- I jak było? - zapytał Peter, patrząc się w okno.  
\- Cudownie. Wesoło jak na każdym pogrzebie - odpowiedział sarkastycznie Derek.  
\- Mogę wiedzeć jak długo masz zamiar się obwiniać i mieć żałobę po tym dzieciaku? Denerwuje mnie twój zapach smutku, żalu i takich tam - rzucił od niechcenia wujek bruneta, za co i tym razem mu się oberwało. Młodszy Hale zastanawiał się, dlaczego jeszcze go stąd nie wyrzucił. Coraz bardziej miał go dość.  
\- Będziesz uderzał mnie za każdym razem, gdy się odezwę? - zpytał Peter, gdy nastwił szczękę. Derek wolał przemilczeć odpowiedź.

 

***

  
\- Jest późno, twoja mama pewnie się o ciebie martwi - powiedziała Melissa, patrząc na Liama.  
\- Odwiozę go - zaporponował Scott.  
\- Niech zostanie. Gdybyście nie zauważyli, to na dworze rozpętała się burza.  
Jak na zawołanie zagrzmiało, a Liam nieznacznie podskoczył. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za burzą.  
\- Pójdziemy już spać. To był długi dzień - powiedział brunet. Życzyli z Dunbarem kobiecie dobrej nocy i udali się do pokoju alfy.Scott pożyczył Liamowi koszulkę, która była na niego za duża.  
\- Na pewno chcesz spać na podłodze? - zapytał McCall podczas szykowania się do spania.  
\- Tak, tak - odpowiedział beta.  
\- Jak wolisz - Scott wzruszył ramionami i położył się do łóżka. Liam ułożył się na podłodze w pożyczonym od starszego nastolatka śpiworze.  
\- Na pewno chcesz spać na podłodze? - zapytał ponownie Scott, rumieniąc się lekko. - Łóżko jest dosyć spore, zmieścimy się tu we dwóch.  
\- Na pewno - odpowiedział Dunbar. Po chwili błysnęło się i zagrzmiało głośno. Starszy wilkołak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy chłopak znalazł się tuż obok, tuląc się do niego.  
\- Boisz się burzy? - zapytał cicho brunet.  
\- Nie boję. Po prostu za nią nie przepadam - mruknął blondyn. - A łóżko rzeczywiście wydaje się lepszą opcją niż podłoga.  
Scott cicho się zaśmiał.  
\- Nie śmiej się - jęknął żałośnie niższy nastolatek, rumieniąc się mocno. Kto w jego wieku bał się burzy? Pewnie nikt.  
\- Nic ci nie grozi. Obronię cię przed każdą burzą - szepnął mu do ucha Scott, chowając w ramionach swojego małego betę.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane

Derek siedział na kanapie, bijąc się z myślami. Gdyby tylko przyszedł kilka minut wcześniej. Gdyby tylko od razu pobiegł do pokoju Stilesa. Gdyby tylko od razu go ugryzł. Gdyby tylko spróbował chociaż trochę go podleczyć. Gdyby… No właśnie, gdyby.  
Nawet nie zauważył kiedy koło niego usiadł Peter.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj się odzywać, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym ci przywalił - warknął brunet.  
\- Oj co tak ostro - odezwał się starszy Hale, zarabiając mordercze spojrzenie od swojego siostrzeńca. - Może ten Stiles nie był taki zły, a ty nie powinieneś się aż tak obwiniać. To była jego decyzja.  
Derek spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Chcę powiedzieć, że… A nieważne, chodź tutaj - mruknął Peter, zaraz obejmując młodszego mężczyznę.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał brunet po chwili krępującej ciszy.  
\- Raz próbuję być miły i cię pocieszyć, więc się zamknij i mi na to pozwól - otrzymał w odpowiedzi od wuja, który puścił go dopiero po kilku minutach.  
\- Lepiej ci?  
\- Niezbyt - odparł Derek.  
\- No cóż, warto było spróbować - westchnął starszy wilkołak i poklepał młodszego po plecach.

***

Liama obudził grzmot. Kiedy otworzył oczy, ujrzał niespokojnie śpiącego Scotta.  
\- Stiles... Stiles, przepraszam - szeptał przez sen.  
\- Hej, Scott. Scott, pobudka - szturchnął alfę. Gdy to nic nie dało, wyrwał się z jego uścisku i zaczął nim potrząsać. McCall wreszcie otworzył oczy.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zatroskany blondyn. - Zdawało mi się, że miałeś koszmar.  
\- Ja... Obudziłem cię? Przepraszam - wyszeptał brunet.  
\- Właściwie to obudziła mnie burza - przyznał cicho młodszy nastolatek. - Co ci się śniło? - zmienił temat.  
-Nic takiego.  
\- To naprawdę nie twoja wina - powiedział Liam. - Słyszałem jak go przepraszałeś - dodał, widząc pytającą minę Scotta.  
\- Tęsknię za nim - wyznał McCall.  
\- Wiem, Scott. Wiem - szepnął spokojnie Dunbar. - Wiem też, że to wszystko jest ciężkie, ale… będziemy musieli się pogodzić, że Stilesa już nie ma.  
\- Ale ty mnie nie opuścisz, prawda? - zapytał nagle Scott.  
\- Opuścić? Oczywiście, że cię nie opuszczę - przyrzekł beta. - Nie mógłbym. Jesteś dla mnie… Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważną osobą, żebym mógł to zrobić - przyznał, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
\- Dziękuję - szepnął brunet, naprawdę mając nadzieję, że chłopak dotrzyma obietnicy. - Wracajmy już lepiej do spania.  
Liam tylko kiwnął głową, odsuwając się trochę od przyjaciela. McCall jednak złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął ponownie do siebie.  
\- Tak lepiej - mruknął, chowając twarz w jego włosach. Dunbarowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko go objąć.

 

***

Chłopak zauważył, że ze Scottem było coraz lepiej. Zaczął nawet trochę się uśmiechać. Blondynowi zdawało się, że robi to dla niego - jego małej bety. I tak zleciały dwa tygodnie…

Ich pierwszy pocałunek był dla Liama cudowny. Scott wciąż smakował, jak i pachniał gorzko po stracie Stilesa, ale zapach ten powoli zanikał. Było czuć też słodkawy posmak - blondyn podejrzewał, że mógł on oznaczać miłość albo coś do niej podobnego.  
\- Nie mogę - szepnął brunet, przerywając pocałunek. - Przepraszam.  
\- Rozumiem. To... To za szybko tak? - spytał Dunbar, patrząc drugiemu wilkołakowi w oczy.  
\- Nie... Po prostu... Po prostu nie jesteś jak on. Nie jesteś jak Stiles - przyznał McCall z wyczuwalnym w głosie wyrzutem. - Przepraszam. Nic z tego nie będzie.  
\- Chciałeś mną zastąpić Stilesa? - zapytał beta drżącym głosem. - Dałeś mi nadzieję. Dałeś mi poczucie, że będziemy razem. A wiesz co ja ci dałem? Miłość. Kocham cię, Scottcie McCall, ty zawszony dupku - warknął Liam. - Nawet nie wiesz, jakim dupkiem jesteś, robiąc to. Ale wiesz co? Będę o nas walczył - dodał i czym prędzej opuścił dom McCallów.

***

Kiedy dotarł do domu, był cały zapłakany. Scott… Jak on mógł go tak wykorzystać?! Liam naprawdę wierzył, że brunet coś do niego czuje, a tymczasem miał być tylko zastępstwem za Stilesa. W jego głowie słowa Scotta wciąż odbijały się jak echo. “ _Nie jesteś taki jak on_ ”. “ _Jak on_ ”.  
Co takiego miał Stilinski, czego on nie miał? Zresztą, czy to ważne? Scott i tak go nie chciał. Bo nie był taki jak Stiles. Bo nie był nim.  
Jednak w takim razie dlaczego Scott smakował… słodko? Jeśli to nie miało oznaczać miłość, to co takiego?  
_Dlaczego to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane? Dlaczego Scott jest taki skomplikowany?_ , zastanawiał się.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo wszystkich przepraszam za to, że dodawanie tego zajęło mi równy miesiąc, bo albo lenistwo mnie dopadało, albo brak weny po tym jak udało mi się napisać początek i koniec :")  
> W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że jest jeszcze ktoś, kto to czyta  
> Jak zawsze - niebetowane

Scott nie wiedział co robić. Wiedział, że źle potraktował Liama, ale... No właśnie. Ale. Racja. Blodnyn nie był jak Stiles i nigdy nie będzie. McCall chyba dopiero po fakcie zdawał sobie sprawę, że bardzo skrzywdził chłopaka i... także trochę nieżyjącego już Stilesa. No bo jak mógł chcieć go zamienić? Stilinski był jedyny i niepowtarzalny. Tak samo jak Dunbar. Tak samo jak każdy. Nikt mu nigdy nie zastąpi Allison i Stilesa, którzy mają w jego sercu specjalne miejsce.  
Tylko co on ma teraz zrobić z faktem, że rozkochał w sobie tego dzieciaka i tak po prostu go odrzucił? Może powinien spróbować z nim po porozmawiać? Nie, to raczej zły pomysł. Zresztą wątpił, żeby Liam chciał go widzieć. Nie po tym co mu zrobił.  
Normalnie Stiles by mu jakoś doradził. Normalnie. A teraz przecież nic już nie było normalne. Jednak może przyjaciel udzieli mu teraz… duchowego wsparcia? Po chwili wahania postanowił wybrać się na cmentarz.

 

***

Scott stał nad grobem Stilinskiego.  
\- Stiles, nawaliłem. Tak bardzo nawaliłem - wyznał. - Kocham Liama, ale jednocześnie wciąż coś do ciebie czuję. Jednak wiem, że pewnie kazałbyś mi iść dalej. Naprawdę wiem, że on mi ciebie nie zastąpi. I... chciałbym mu to powiedzieć. Ale on pewnie nie będzie mnie słuchał i mi nie uwierzy. Jestem taki głupi. Dlaczego dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, jak bardzo on jest dla mnie ważny? Dlaczego złamałem mu serce? I... jednocześnie sobie też?  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale poczuł ulgę, że wreszcie powiedział to na głos.

 

***

 

Jednak próbował skontaktować się z Liamem. Pisał do niego, dzwonił. Parę razy przyszedł do niego do domu, ale nie został wpuszczony lub po prostu nikogo nie było.

  
“ _Przepraszam_ ”

  
“ _Proszę, porozmawiajmy_ ”

  
“ _Liam, wiem, że nawaliłem. Byłem głupi_ ”

  
“ _Zależy mi na rozmowie_ ”  
  


“ _Błagam_ ”

  
Liam ignorował wiadomości od Scotta. Cały czas był wkurzony, ale i smutny.

 

***

\- Nienawidzę go - warknął nagle podczas grania z Masonem w jedną z jego gier.  
Hewitt aż podskoczył. Już miał się odezwać, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk SMSa pochodzący z komórki Dunbara.  
\- Może jednak z nim pogadaj? - zaproponował po chwili, wiedząc, że to pewnie Scott napisał do jego przyjaciela. Przez to, co powiedział, Liam spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem. - Chodziło mi o to, że możesz kazać mu się odczepić.  
\- To nie poskutkuje - westchnął ciężko Liam.  
\- W takim razie może… odegraj się na nim? Albo pokaż mu, że kogoś masz?  
Ten pomysł nie byłby taki głupi, gdyby nie to, że Scott mógł bez problemu wyczuć emocje blondyna.  
\- To może mam ci zatrudnić ochroniarza? - próbował zażartować Mason. - Brett jest wysoki. Myślę, że by się nadał - dodał, a Liam zachichotał na myśl, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby Scott próbowałby “przebić się” przez Talbota, żeby z nim pogadać.  
\- Nie, ale pomyślę nad tym kiedyś - stwierdził Liam. - Ale chyba jednak masz rację. Pogadam z nim.  
\- Mam iść z tobą? - zaproponował od razu brunet, ale Dunbar niebieskooki pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, muszę sam stawić mu czoła.

 

 ***

 

\- Przepraszam, Liam - wyszeptał Scott, podchodząc do blondyna. Objął go, ocierając policzkiem o jego szyję, jakby chciał go oznaczyć, zostawić na nim swój zapach.  
Beta nie odepchnął go.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy tak nie nawaliłem. Wiem, nie jesteś Stilesem. I nigdy nim nie będziesz, ale... - urwał, a Dunbara coś zakuło w sercu. - Jesteś wyjątkowy. I naprawdę przepraszam, że kiedykolwiek chciałem, żebyś mi go zastąpił. Pokochałem ciebie, bo jesteś Liamem, a nie drugim Stilesem. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że on zawsze będzie miał miejsce w moim sercu. Tak samo jak Allison, czy nawet Kira.  
\- Nie mogę - szepnął w końcu Liam, patrząc się w ziemię. - Kim ja w końcu dla ciebie jestem, co, Scott? Ja już naprawdę się pogubiłem w tym wszystkim...  
\- Jesteś dla mnie Liamem. Moją betą. Kimś bardzo mi bliskim - wyszeptał McCall. - A kim ja dla ciebie jestem? - odbił piłeczkę.  
\- Moim alfą. Kimś, komu... zaufałem i nie wiem, czy tego nie żałować. Kimś, komu zastanawiam się, czy dać szansę, bo go kocham, ale nie jestem pewien, czy na nią zasługuje. Kimś, kogo powinienem nienawidzić, a mimo to wciąż coś do niego czuję.  
\- Dam ci czas - powiedział Scott. - Będę czekał na twoją odpowiedź i nieważne jaka będzie - uszanuję ją. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie dasz mi szansy. Ja sam bym chyba sobie nie dał... - dodał i zaraz się od niego odsunął. Po chwili milczenia każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę.

 

***

 

Tej nocy miała nadejść największa burza w dziejach Beacon Hills. Liam i Scott nie widzieli się przez kilka dni. McCall zastanawiał się, jak chłopak sobie poradzi podczas dzisiejszej nocy. Kiedy sprawdzał w swoim pokoju, czy okna są na pewno szczelnie zamknięte, usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju. Gdy się obrócił, ujrzał kogoś, kogo nie spodziewał się tak szybko zobaczyć.  
\- Obiecałeś, że obronisz mnie przed każdą burzą, prawda? - odezwał się Liam.  
\- Prawda - potwierdził Scott, aby blondyn zaraz ukrył się w jego ramionach. Naprawdę cieszył się, że dostał szansę.  
Nagle usłyszeli wycie Dereka. Dzisiaj mijały dwa miesiące od śmierci Stilesa. 


End file.
